Pensées du soir
by Miss Yem
Summary: Quoiqu'il arrive, le soir on pense aux autres, on ne sait juste pas à quoi les autres pensent. Est-ce qu'il pense à moi ? Que fait-elle ? Pensées avant d'aller dormir : Quinn/Puck/Mercedes/Rachel/Will/Emma/Finn/Kurt. Nuit du FoF


_Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre du FoF (Forum Francophone), pour la troisième nuit du FoF, pour le thème "Oreiller". Une heure, un thème._

_Disclaimer : seul cet OS m'appartient._

_Bonne lecture ! (et bonne nuit =))  
_

* * *

**Oreiller :**

Rachel vêtit son pyjama rose à nounours, spécial histoire de cœur. Elle se dirigea vers son lit à petit pas avant de se glisser sous la couette fine mais moelleuse toute propre de ce matin et qui sentait donc bon la lessive. Sa tête se posa sur son oreiller doux et agréable. Elle se cala comme un chat, à deux doigts de ronronner… (Ou presque…) Elle s'installa sur le côté, une main sous l'oreiller et l'autre tirant au plus près la couverture. Une fois dans une position confortable, elle attrapa sa peluche fétiche pour lui conter sa vie de lycéenne amoureuse de Finn.

.

Finn se laissa tomber sur son lit, tête la première. Avec tellement d'entrain qu'il rebondit légèrement et que les lattes grincèrent. Il s'en moquait éperdument. Il tourna cependant le visage afind e ne pas mourir étouffé dans son oreiller. Puis, avec une technique largement approuvé par la gent masculine, il libéra ses pieds de ses baskets sans l'aide de ses mains. Liant celles-ci à sa tête de lit, puis tirant sur ses bras, il se tracta de quelques dizaines de centimètres afin d'occuper toute la longueur du matelas.

Toujours à plat ventre, il respirait bruyamment. C'est là qu'il se mit à faire des confidences à son oreiller. D'abord qu'il haïssait sa mère d'avoir rencontrer le père de Kurt. Puis qu'il détestait le père de Kurt d'être aussi sympa et de montrer un véritable visage de paternel envers lui. Cela lui donnait l'impression que son père était en train de véritablement perdre sa place. D'abord dans le cœur de sa mère. Puis dans son propre cœur. C'était inadmissible !

Et tout ça à cause de Kurt ! Ca colère grandit un peu plus, si seulement…

.

Kurt termina d'étaler sa crème aux actions exfoliantes sur son visage. Il se le rinça puis l'essuya en tamponnant avec délicatesse avec sa serviette blanche. Il apposa sa crème de nuit avant de retirer son bandeau pour éviter à ses cheveux d'entrer en contact avec ses crèmes coûteuses. Il se dégagea de se coiffeuse, d'une démarche féminine, il alla jusqu'à son lit où il s'allongea sous les draps.

Il regarda l'heure. Il avait le temps pour lire quelques chapitres de son roman d'amour à l'eau de roses. Il lut tout juste les cinq premières lignes correctement, avant de réaliser qu'il ne lisait plus, mais qu'au contraire son esprit vagabondait. Dans son livre, le héro était un jeune homme un peu timide sur les bords mais terriblement sportif et sexy avec des amis tout aussi sexy. Quand à l'héroïne (oui, toujours une femme, jamais deux héros) était blonde, avec un visage d'ange et un sourire qui faisait frémir tous les garçons des environs, mais qui restait vierge pour s'offrir au garçon de sa vie.

Ce garçon était le portrait enjolivé de Finn. Et cette fille, c'était Quinn. La jolie Quinn qui avait fait chavirer le cœur de Finn…

Il ferma le livre d'un coup sec, perdant sa page. Rageur, il éteignit sa lampe avec brutalité et serra ses couvertures contre lui. Une larme perla au coin de son œil mais mourut à l'instant même sur son oreiller, aspirée par le tissus.

.

Quinn soupira. Cette grossesse commençait à être vraiment difficile. Encore un mois à tirer et elle serait libérée. Pas qu'elle considère sa fille comme un fardeau ou un déchet dont on se débarrasse dès qu'on peut, mais plutôt qu'elle en avait plus qu'assez des commérages, des on dits, des regards qui en disent bien plus que les mots…

Une main sur le ventre, elle s'allongea avec lenteur. Elle souffla fort. C'était fatiguant. Mais pire que tout, le manque de soutien de la part de ses parents la blessaient plus que n'importe quel regard mauvais d'un camarade de lycée. Elle se nicha contre le boudin que la mère de Mercédès lui avait donné pour l'aider à dormir.

Mercédès… Cette fille était un vrai phénomène aux yeux de Quinn. Si forte. Elle l'avait invité à vivre chez elle tant qu'il le faudrait et ça, Quinn ne l'oublierait jamais. Car lorsqu'il n'y avait plus personne pour elle, c'était Mercédès qui s'était présentée à elle. Elle enfonça un peu plus sa tête contre son oreiller. Ses lèvres s'agitèrent en un mot, cinq simples lettres : merci.

.

Mercédès sauta sur son lit. Un sourire gravé sur son visage de diva. Elle était contente d'elle. Non, mieux, elle était fière d'elle, comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Et elle était fière d'être la fille de ses parents. Ses parents qui avaient accepté d'accueillir Quinn, enceinte, bravant les préjugés que les blancs peuvent avoir envers les minorités.

Se tortillant entre ses draps et entre ses deux oreillers, elle se calma peu à peu. Une seule ombre au tableau : Quinn n'allait pas garder l'enfant. L'enfant que Puck se plaisait à appeler Beth comme la chanson. Oui, Puck, bien qu'il soit encore un enfant lui-même avec sa crête et son caractère de bad boy. Il aimait réellement cette petite fille, et il y avait des chances qu'il aime, à sa manière, Quinn.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle s'endormit.

.

Puck soupira. Il se lissa frénétiquement la crête, preuve de sa nervosité. Il était assis sur son lit, et par terre il n'y avait plus la couchette qu'il s'était fait le temps que Quinn vivait chez lui. Il avait été galant, il lui avait laissé tout le lit, surtout que c'était un vieux lit d'une place et demi. Donc un lit d'une place pour une femme enceinte.

Sa seconde pensée fut pour Beth. Sa fille. Sa fille qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais… Mais qu'il aurait pu avoir la chance de rencontrer et de connaître réellement si Monsieur Schuester n'avait pas découvert que sa femme n'était pas enceinte. Maintenant, Beth allait naître sous X et il n'aurait aucun moyen de savoir qui serait la famille d'accueil.

C'est en pensant à quel type de père Monsieur Schuester aurait été qu'il s'allongea sur son lit.

.

Will « Schue » Schuester déboutonnait sa chemise. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait fait qu'apercevoir Emma. Il n'avait pu lui parler et ceci lui semblait intolérable. Quoiqu'en y repensant, parler avec elle ne lui avait pas le plus manquer. En réalité c'était d'être tout simplement avec elle, à apprécier leurs silences complices qui lui avaient le plus manqués.

Il secoua la tête. Il retira chemise et jean qu'il jeta au sol sans plus de cérémonie. Il enfila un vieux T-shirt et un short pour dormir, le look parfait « tue l'amour ». S'installant sous les draps, il ferma les yeux en pensant à elle. Elle et ses grands yeux de biches. Elle et ses petites lèvres. Elle est ses manies. Elle et ses mains fines…

.

Emma, dans sa nuisette écrue, repoussa sa couette d'été pour se glisser en-dessous. Elle avait bien vérifié que tout était en ordre et propre avant de s'accorder le sommeil. C'est là, lumières éteintes, que son esprit de lectrice assidue de romans romantiques s'éveilla et vagabonda jusqu'à Will.

Will qui lui offrait le repos contre ses TOC. Will avec son regard doux et protecteur qu'il avait lorsqu'il la regardait, même à son insu. Elle repensa alors à la façon dont il avait de s'occuper du Glee Club. Alors qu'elle pensait déjà « enfants » avant « mariage » avec lui, elle s'imagina avec comme progéniture les membres du Glee Club…

.

La boucle est bouclée. Quoiqu'il arrive, le soir on pense aux autres, on ne sait juste pas à quoi les autres pensent. Est-ce qu'il pense à moi ? Que fait-elle ?


End file.
